Declined
by krissyg927
Summary: I prompt from a friend. The prompt was, your debit card has been declined and she reached for his belt buckle. Its short and sweet and to the point. Caryl smut that is all. Sorry not sorry.


**This was a prompt from one of my friends on AO3, and let me just say I adore prompts. Send them to me please. I will write them as best I can. So the prompt was, "Your card had been declined and she reached for his belt buckle." Here we go.**

Carol wasn't the last person in the restaurant, but it was late just the same. She and Maggie had a wonderful dinner and chat but Maggie had to get home. This was the first time Glenn was alone with the baby, so she had just left promising to pick up the tab next time.

Carol glanced over at the waiter who was running her card through the cash register. He was dressed in black, like all the others that worked there, but he stood out. He was blonde with blue eyes and that was just her weakness.

She didn't take her eyes off him as he approached, he was like sex on two legs. Especially dressed all in black, those clothes did not hide his wide shoulders and thin hips at all. She almost licked her lips at the sight of him.

The waiter was approaching her with a funny look on his face, like he could read her mind.

"Miss." He leaned down to her. "I'm really sorry, but your card got declined. Is there another form of payment you could use?"

"Shit. No." Her car payment must have come out early. "Is there a manager I could talk to?"

"That would be me." He said, with an amused lilt to his voice.

Carol blew a stray hair out of her face and sighed. The seconds ticked by on the clock on the wall as she looked at him.

Then she reached for his belt buckle. She was going to have to blow this guy because she didn't have a dime on her. She could see he was contemplating her offer by the gleam in his eye and then he leaned down close to her ear.

"My office is the door all the way at the end of the hall." He said and then he walked away.

 _Card declined, offer accepted._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Carol opened the door and the room was dark, at first she went into the bathroom because she had misunderstood where his office was. But now she stood in the dark room unsure of what to do.

"You want the light on." His voice startled her and she made a squeak and jumped.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He said. And then he was behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I threw away your check already."

She felt his breath against her neck and then his lips.

"Am I correct that you offered to suck my dick to get out of this bill?" He breathed into her neck.

She nodded her head and a warm feeling spreading through her as she felt his hand on her breast.

"I'm not just a taker, just so you know, even if I'm putting my job on the line. Lock the door." He whispered hotly into her ear.

She complied and when she turned he was sitting in his chair behind the desk and had turned on a little light on.

"I like to watch."

 _That figures._

"Come on over here." He said and she walked over to where he sat. She started to kneel down and he stopped her. "No kiss first?"

She shook her head and kneeled down in front of him.

"Suit yourself….ah."

"Carol." She said as she unbuckled his pants. "My name is Carol."

"I'm Daryl."

"Nice to meet you." She said reaching into his pants and finding him hard already. Her hands took ahold of him and he hissed from the contact.

"They rhyme, Carol and Daryl." He said trying not to lose it already, he wasn't expecting anything like this to happen tonight. Then he felt her tongue on his dick, hot and wet and he just stopped thinking. He threw his head back against the back of the chair and dug his hands into her hair.

"Fuck…" He said as she took him into her mouth further and ran her tongue over him while her hand held him in place. He was throbbing and aching to come and she had just gotten started. This woman is some kind of dynamo he thought to himself.

Daryl looked down at her and watched every movement of her lips and tongue. He knew it wasn't going to take much at all, she was really good at this.

Carol looked up at him because she knew guys digged when you looked up at them with their dick in your mouth. He was forgetting her bill so she wanted to make it worth his while. She was going to give him the full show.

She locked eyes with him as she moved his dick in and out of her mouth and he looked like he was hanging by a thread.

"Jesus." He said moving his hands down to get her to stop. "Wait, not yet."

He pulled her up and leaned her against his desk, his hands reaching under her skirt.

"I gotta fuck you." He breathed into her ear and reached under her dress to pull her underwear down and they were damp. He groaned out loud and met her eyes. She nodded and he slid his finger inside her she gasped out loud when he stopped and he picked her up and sat her on his desk.

Before she knew it he had her legs apart and was pushing his dick against her and she moaned out loud. He was pushing all her buttons and she was on the edge of oblivion too.

"Just do it." She pleaded and then he was inside her.

"Oh fuck me." He said pulling her by the knees closer to him, getting her at an angle that he hoped would get her off. He pulled her against him and ground his hips into her.

"Yes, fuck me." She cried trying not to be too loud.

"Spread your legs pretty for me baby." He slid his fingers down between them until she was gasping for breath and screaming and then he finally let go.

He caught his breath and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'll pay the babysitter." He said into her hair.

"Ok." She reached up and kissed him. "See you at home."


End file.
